


Beautiful All the Way Down

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Nightmare (Band), SCREW (Band)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, BDSM, Bondage, D/s relationship, Explicit Language, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one night, they can both pretend things are the way they used to be. Just the two of them, in patterns so familiar, they don't even need words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful All the Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written ages ago, another piece of the import old works project. May or may not be related to [A Promise Worth Keeping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3497585), I never did decide. If it is, this would be prequel, so you wouldn't have to read that one first.

“You know, I've missed being able to do this to you, Macchan,” Ni~ya purred, running one hand over silk and rope and exposed flesh. A muffled hum was all the more answer he received, but then he had been expecting that. Hard for a submissive to speak when he had a ball gag held securely in his mouth. And indeed, Manabu was looking quite beautiful in his ropes, even if some of the artistry of the moment was lost to the dim lighting of the club. _Ni~ya_ knew what colors the ropes and furisode were; if the low light dimmed them out for others, well, that was unfortunate, but not terribly important.

They were being watched, of course, but Ni~ya was ignoring their audience. Only natural, considering the nature of his composition. A young man in suspension, furisode half open and falling off the lithe body, indeed held on only because of the ropes binding it to Manabu's body in key places. One thigh was exposed clean to the hip while the other was draped in cream colored silk to just above the knee. His chest was almost completely exposed along with one shoulder, crossed by a tortoiseshell patterned net of hemp ropes, an aesthetically pleasing array that bore most of Manabu's weight. Manabu's arms were bound into a box form beneath him, hidden by the falling silk of the furisode. Exposed enough that Ni~ya could easily make use of Manabu's body in any way he wished, covered enough to entice the observer, increase the eroticism of the entire composition.

“Is he yours?”

Ni~ya glanced sidelong at the Dom who was inquiring, twitching an eyebrow at such forwardness. True, there was no collar on Manabu's neck, but really ... such a question was hardly an appropriate opening to a conversation. A newcomer to the scene perhaps, or at least too new to this club to know better. Ni~ya could be patient with such a person; to do so could only improve his reputation here and perhaps in larger circles as well.

“When he has need of it,” Ni~ya finally replied, settling his hands on Manabu's chest. “Close your eyes.” Of course Manabu's response was immediate, a soft exhale as his young friend finally released himself completely to the submission of the ropes. The pose was really quite mild compared to some, but they had agreed that it had been too long since Manabu's last suspension to risk anything more adventurous. Just this much was enough, his young pet subsumed in the sensations of the rope.

“Good to know.”

“Indeed,” Ni~ya agreed, stepping away from Manabu so he could more easily split his attention between his pet and this would-be interloper. “And if you're thinking you'd like to play with him some time, you should know that he won't agree without my blessing. And he only comes here with me.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning collared or not, you don't get to play with him,” Ni~ya replied coolly, allowing himself only the smallest of smirks. After all, it wasn't this man's fault that Manabu belonged to him, heart, body, and soul. A truth that only made him more smug as the other man huffed and stomped off.

With no further interruptions, Ni~ya turned the whole of his attention back to Manabu. He could almost hear his young friend purring in spite of the gag. Curious to see what would happen, he carefully removed the molded rubber ball from Manabu's mouth, watching as his pet carefully stretched out his jaw. A careful shift as Manabu sought to get closer to Ni~ya while not yet opening his eyes. Such a good pet, he really did miss having Manabu all to himself.

“Thank you, Nisama,” Manabu whispered, nuzzling into the palm of Ni~ya's hand.

“Any time, kitling,” he replied, running his hand over Manabu's body, stepping closer. He wasn't one to go past this point in public, preferring to make his pets wait until they went home later. Putting his pet on public display was one thing, but anything more than this didn't need to be shared with whatever random strangers had decided to come to this particular club on this particular night. So instead he stepped back, left his pet to experience the ropes more completely while he ordered a beer for himself, a singular indulgence.

When the time was right, Ni~ya stepped in again, carefully dismantling the suspension while leaving the base karada in place, Manabu's arms moved so they could be cuffed in front of him for the trip home. Keeping the ropes in place kept Manabu's head in the space where Ni~ya wanted it: submissive and passive.

As soon as he had the door closed behind them, Ni~ya uncuffed his young pet. No words needed to be spoken, Manabu automatically taking his coat before going into the kitchen to make tea. Such a perfect pet. Ni~ya moved through his own sort of ritual motions, turning his stereo to some soft jazz before settling into his favorite chair with a book. As much as the suspension earlier and the sex that would come later, Ni~ya knew Manabu needed these sorts of scenes as well. Quiet, normal moments in which Manabu was allowed to take care of Ni~ya in more mundane ways. A balance to his otherwise overly sexualized life with his bandmates.

Manabu said nothing when he returned to the main room of the apartment, tray in hand. Remained silent even as he knelt beside Ni~ya's chair, poured the cup of tea, and then offered it to him. Just as he had been taught, just the way that Ni~ya preferred.

“Thank you, pet,” Ni~ya murmured. Unnecessary, but the words always brought such a glow to his young friend that he couldn't resist.

“Is there anything more I can do for you, Nisama?” Manabu inquired, soft and demure in a way he never was in his normal guise.

“Not right now, pet. You may relax as you wish.”

A slight bow and Manabu slipped from the lounge. Curious; Ni~ya would have expected the younger man to want to stay at his side. And then he heard the sound of running water. Oh yes, he had left some dishes out earlier. How thoughtful of his pet to clean them up without being asked.

Ni~ya lost himself in his reading, allowing time to quietly pass him by until he felt a gentle weight pressing against his legs. Manabu had apparently finished his cleaning as the young man was now settling at his feet, head resting against Ni~ya's thigh. He could feel the quietly hopeful wanting flowing from his pet, resisted the urge to smile. Manabu could be so transparent at times, one of his charm points. And perhaps there had been enough quiet time now.

“Go to the bedroom, Manabu.”

“Hai, Nisama,” Manabu murmured, slipping away from Ni~ya without hesitation. Setting aside his book, Ni~ya took his time shutting things down for the night. It would be better for them both if Manabu was made to wait, another subtle reminder that his needs would be met at Ni~ya's will and not his own. So he had not expected to find Manabu sprawled on the bed in only the karada and opened furisode, though he could see now where he had made his mistake, left his orders too open to interpretation.

“Needy tonight, pet?” he asked, pausing to pick up the cast aside outer kimono that had kept his pet covered from the moment he had finished the suspension at the club. “And here I had thought to unwrap you myself.”

“I ... I'm sorry, Nisama,” Manabu stammered, hurriedly gathering himself into a more properly demure kneeling pose in the middle of the bed.

“No, no, it's too late for that now, pet. Back as you were.”

Was that a tinge of red he saw on Manabu's cheeks? A slight smirk as he watched the other sprawl out across the bed once more, an obvious offering of his body in effort to appease a disappointed Dominant. A small nod of acknowledgment of the followed order and then Ni~ya turned his attention back to the kimono in his hands, hanging it carefully before undressing himself. He could see the way Manabu was watching him, licking his lips with unmasked want. Hungry, greedy. Which meant Manabu would happily and eagerly do anything to get what he wanted, to please Ni~ya so he could be rewarded.

“Beautiful, pet. Perfect,” Ni~ya purred, stroking one hand up the inside of one leg. Manabu had arranged himself in a sort of echo of the pose he had held while suspended, though this time his hands were crossed at the wrist above his head. Waiting, perhaps, for Ni~ya to bind him. Tempting, but for tonight he wanted to see how well Manabu could hold that pose on his own.

“Please, Nisama, how may I serve you?” Manabu purred, arching himself even more and licking his lips. Ni~ya traced the lines of rope, brushing against silk and skin. He almost didn't want to go beyond this. One look into Manabu's eyes, however, was quite enough to decide him. Deliberately slow as he pushed Manabu's knees open even more, brushed aside the silk of the captured furisode to expose his pet even more.

“You will hold this pose while I use your body for my pleasure, pet,” Ni~ya purred, smirking down at the young guitarist. Manabu moaned, eagerly nodding his agreement. Of course he would. He used the bare minimum of lube, rough in his handling of the younger man's body. Just the way Manabu liked it. The lubed condom made sliding into the eager body beneath him even easier, though he kept his thrusts slow, unhurried. After all, this was all about _his_ pleasure. Though there was no denying Manabu was enjoying it as well, whimpering and begging for more. He could see quite clearly how hard it was for Manabu to hold his pose, to resist the urge to writhe and take as he no doubt did with his bandmates. A sharp twist of his hips and then Ni~ya was bending down, sharp nips painting Manabu's lips a bright red.

“This isn't about _you_ , slut,” Ni~ya drawled, fingers twisting one exposed nipple. Manabu whined but subsided, falling even deeper into the moment. Low whimpers with every thrust further fanned his lust. Manabu was so tight, squeezing around him in his eagerness to be pleasing. Ni~ya's hand tightened around the base of his pet's cock even as he came himself. Not yet. He wasn't done with his pet just yet. And indeed, there was something quite pleasing about hearing that disappointed, needy whimper as he pulled out of tight heat, stepped away from the bed completely.

“Hmm, seems there's been a bit of a mess, hasn't there?” Ni~ya purred, smirking. Deft fingers made careful and quick work of the karada, pushed the silk furisode open even more. “Time for a shower.”

A slap to one thigh seemed permission enough as Manabu quickly slithered from the bed, leaving the furisode behind in his rush to the shower. And for the moment, Ni~ya was content to leave it behind, instead following Manabu into the en suite. Unsurprisingly, his pet slut was already washing himself, white suds clinging to his lithe body. A pause when Manabu looked up, caught sight of Ni~ya, and the young man was pouncing, all but attacking him with the sudsy poof. Ni~ya couldn't help a laugh, content to let Manabu wash him this way. Indeed, the younger man was quite attentive, making sure to wash every part of him before drawing him under the shower head and turning it on. Poof cast aside, now it was hands alone that Manabu passed over Ni~ya's skin, helping him rinse off the soap with a sort of attentive care he did not give himself.

But when Manabu moved to turn off the water, Ni~ya caught his wrist, pulled the other man's body tight against his own. He wasn't unaware that his dear pet had yet to cum tonight, humming as he took a kiss from sweet lips. Manabu immediately melted against him with a low moan, opening to him completely.

“You've been such a good pet,” Ni~ya purred against parted lips, his hand curling around Manabu's cock and stroking lightly. It wouldn't take much to make Manabu cum, not with as wound as the younger man was.

“Thank you for, mmm, for being so good to me, Nisama,” Manabu murmured in response, shamelessly rubbing against Ni~ya like a cat in heat.

“And good sluts deserve a reward,” Ni~ya said, his hand tightening around Manabu's cock. “Cum for me, pet.”

Like the good pet that he was, Manabu came on command, moaning low and pressing closer to Ni~ya's body. He let them stay just like that for awhile, the water from the shower head washing them clean. He didn't have much right to be lingering like this, but he knew in the morning Manabu would be gone, the two of them back to the more proper, separate rolls of their public lives. He could allow himself a few moments of indulgence.


End file.
